Tied Together With A Smile
by IamKatieG.DaughterofDemeter
Summary: Short fic based on Taylor Swift's Tied Together With a Smile, told in Reyna's P.O.V. Please RR! Jayna Rated T for safety


Hey guys, so this is a short fic based on Taylor Swift's Tied Together With A Smile. The events happening won't be in chronological order and will be from Reyna's P.O.V. unless specified as different. Lyrics are in bold. I would love some reviews with constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy! :)

Discaimer: Not Rick Riordon (thank you captain obvious), and all lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records

* * *

**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**

**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**

For what seemed like the hundredth time since Jason picked Piper over her, Reyna was staring at herself in the mirror. 'How am I supposed to compete with that Barbie? What do I have?' thought Reyna. Plain dark hair, nothing like the Cherokee girl's choppy hazel locks. Shark black eyes that could never sparkle with the kindness let alone compare with the ever-changing orbs Piper had. Her skin was tanned, but marred by many scars. Sure, she was in shape but she didn't choose to show it. It seemed like Piper tried to do the same, but couldn't hide her figure no matter what. 'That probably goes with her being a daughter of Venus,' Reyna thought bitterly.

**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty**

**But that's not true, cause I know you...**

_Jason POV_

Jason couldn't help but gape at Reyna when he caught sight of her walking back from the fields of Mars. Yes, he had seen her in armor millions of times, but each time felt like the first. It was something Reyna loved to tease him about. She was always pretty, but when she was wearing battle gear she looked ten times more beautiful and regal. Like a true queen, he thought.

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**

**The water's high, you're jumping into it**

Reyna was literally drowning in work. Add Octavian always nagging her in public and blackmailing her in private. It was almost enough to make her collapse from exhaustion. But to make it even worse, her fellow praetor and best friend, possibly more, was gone.

**And letting go... and no one knows**

**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**

It had been a month and the senate had officially declared Jason Grace meant all searches for him would be stopped and elections for a new praetor would begin. All this happened against Reyna's will. And all of her pleading and even begging to all the gods had been no use. After the meeting was adjourned, she practically ran back to her villa and cried herself out. No one knew of course. She had only cried a total of three times in her life, this being her third, and always behind closed doors. As much as it pained her, she had reputation to uphold.

**That you might not be the golden one**

The message scroll declaring the arrival of the Greeks had just been received. She had to act calm and collected, all business for the sake of her people, but she couldn't help but think desperately, 'Maybe he replaced me. Will he even remember me?'

**And you're tied together with a smile**

**But you're coming undone**

The first Reyna saw of Jason after more than eight months was him standing on the ship hands entwined with the pretty Cherokee girl next to him. Her eyes flashed with anger, betrayal, and hurt beyond measure, but it went unnoticed by everyone.

The first Reyna heard him say to her after being gone for so long. The first thing he said to her after so much grieving, crying, praying was "Hey, can I show my girlfriend Piper around?"

What?! Inside she seethed with almost hatred. Did he even care about her or anyone from his HOME? Had he really replaced her? Did he ever consider how much she had to put up with? Keeping Octavian from turning the legion against him, calling him a traitor, and taking his place as praetor? Hundreds of thoughts swirled in her mind threatening to burst, but on the outside her face was a cold, hard, emotionless mask.

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**

**Cause you're giving it away like its extra change**

** Hoping it will end up in his pocket**

She may have had an unusual way of showing that she cared for him as more than friends.

**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**

And she threw so many hints left and right, yet he never seemed to notice. Even after Jason regained all his memories, he still chose Piper over Reyna. One day he came over and said, "I'm leaving for Camp Half-Blood with Piper." That was it. No "I'm sorry Reyna, I hope you understand." Not even a warning.

**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**

**Not his price to pay...**

He had Piper, and that was all he seemed to care about. He no longer needed his warrior queen. After all he had his perfect little princess and his new white picket fenced home and family.

**You're tied together with a smile**

**But you're coming undone... oh**

**Goodbye, baby**

**With a smile, baby, baby**

It was finally too much. When praetor elections came around again, she didn't even run. Reyna left to join the Amazons. It seemed that what Hylla had always told her, always warned her of was true. Jason had broken his promise to never leave her like all the other people in her life had.

* * *

**Aww, poor Reyna. How was it? This is my first fic, so I would LOVE some reviews! Free cookies to all of you! (::) (::)**


End file.
